Roller-type conveyors are well known and widely used in manufacturing and retailing facilities. Typical roller-type conveyors include gravity conveyors in which freely rotatable rollers support articles as they are transported from one location on the conveyor to another location. The roller-type conveyor has framed sidebars defining the lateral edges of the conveyor. The rollers generally extend above the upper flanges of the framed sidebars. Since during the movement of the articles along the path of the conveyor there is no obstruction along the frame bars, the articles can drop to the floor with liability of damage and waste of manpower during the retrieval of the articles. Guide rail systems have been provided in the prior art to prevent the articles traveling along the path of the conveyor from dropping off of the rollers. However, the existing guide rails system require numerous components such as brackets and rail strips that must be assembled together as the guide rail system is being installed along the length of the conveyor.
It is the intent of the invention to address the aforementioned concerns. The invention provides a quick, easy, and labor saving guide rail installation that can also be removed and reconfigured along the roller-type conveyor within minutes. The invention is a guide rail system that requires no tools or separate screws, bolts, or clamps for installation on the roller type-conveyor.
The invention provides a guide rail for a conveyor system having a conveyor frame formed by parallel sidebars and conveying elements therebetween. The parallel sidebars are formed by upper and lower outwardly extending horizontal flanges and a vertical web therebetween. The guide rail includes an elongate member having a length for placement adjacent one of the parallel sidebars and a plurality of brackets fixedly secured to an edge of the elongate member, wherein the bracket has a configuration for selectively clipping the brackets around at least a portion of the vertical web and outwardly extending horizontal flange of the sidebar.
In another aspect of the invention, the elongate member is orientated and secured to the plurality of brackets so that the elongate member is positioned above the parallel sidebar when the brackets are selectively clipped onto at least a portion of the vertical web and upper outwardly extending horizontal flange.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.